Caring
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Dillon saves Ziggy, but Ziggy doesn't understand why.


I don't own Power Rangers or characters. Written for and based on a prompt from Amy L. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

"Why are we out here again?"

Dillon sighed, "We need to check the dome for any cracks or malfunctions."

"Ah," Ziggy nodded remembering, "But why are we the ones who have to do it?"

"I don't know, it was on our to do list from Dr. K."

"If she doesn't leave the lab, how will she know we even really checked?"

"You know she probably has cameras all over the dome, she can probably hear you right now," Dillon smirked.

Ziggy jumped and looked around for cameras. Even though he didn't see any he announced, "Just kidding Dr. K, we're hard at work."

"Ziggy, I didn't think you knew how to work hard," he heard a chuckling deep voice from behind him. He quickly spun toward the sound to see a few people he recognized.

"Who're they?" Dillon asked quickly.

"Let's just run," Ziggy answered as he bolted down an alleyway. Soon he was stopped by a few more people he recognized.

"Why are you running from us, Ziggy? Aren't you glad to see your old friends?" One of them smirked.

"Yes, well it was very nice to see you but I have somewhere I need to get to," Ziggy responded.

"You're not going anywhere."

Ziggy was searching for an exit when he heard Dillon fighting the on-coming attackers. There were maybe only five total but they were all armed. Four of the five were taken down when the last one aimed at Ziggy. He heard the gun go off but before he was hit, he was knocked to the ground.

Dillon grasped his shoulder as he stood back up and quickly disarmed the last attacker.

"You're bleeding," Ziggy noticed. Dillon moved his hand and let Ziggy analyze the wound.

"You've been shot, we need to get you back to the base," Ziggy worried. After getting back and cleaned up, Ziggy was all over Dillon, "Can I get you anything? Water? A snack? A smoothie?"

"Ziggy, I'm fine."

"You aren't fine, you were shot!"

"I am part machine, it hurt a bit and I bled some but it mainly just needed some new wiring."

"You could have died."

"But I didn't, so I'm fine," he slightly growled so Ziggy decided to leave him alone for now.

Ziggy collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. A while later Dillon came up, "It's almost time for dinner. Are you going to come eat?"

Ziggy shrugged.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange since we got back. Do you think you owe me some weird life debt or something?"

"Oh, I do, but that isn't what is bothering me."

"You don't owe me anything, Ziggy."

"You could have died. You got hurt because of me. Most people are pushing me toward the bullets or at least letting me fend for myself. I just don't understand."

"You're my friend."

"Yeah and like I said, I've had a lot of friends who would never protect me. Plus, you have a sister you need to save. What if you had died? What would happen to her? I don't have anyone waiting for me."

"So what? It's better that you get hurt instead of me?" After Ziggy gave a small nod Dillon sat next to him, "Look, you might not have blood family but you have me. And all of us here. We all care about you. Every one of us is equal, that includes you," He paused, "Are you crying?"

"No!" Ziggy quickly wiped his tears away while Dillon smirked.

"This isn't the mob. This isn't the cartels. Give up that way of thinking."

Ziggy sniffled.

"Guys, are you coming to dinner?" Flynn knocked on their door.

"Yeah, on our way," Dillon yelled back. "Are you going to be ok?"

Ziggy nodded, "I'm just not used to people caring about me."

"Well get used to it, cause even after we beat Venjix, we're going to stick together, alright?"

Ziggy gave a small smile and stood up. On their way down the stairs Dillon remembered, "I forgot to ask, were those guys after you because of that truck you stole?"

"What? Oh no. You'd never believe why they were after me."

"I took a bullet for you, you at least have to tell me why."

Ziggy groaned, "A few years ago there was a girl in town that I liked and she actually agreed to go on a date with me. Turns out," he paused and chuckled, "she was the daughter of one of the mob bosses and he put a hit out on me."

"Smooth, man," Dillon said sarcastically.

"Yeah, been kind of afraid to date after that. Definitely will look into the next one's family first…."


End file.
